La bestia en mi
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Harry presencia una escena en la cual jamás creyó se vería involucrada su mejor amiga, ahora su estómago se agita como una bestia rabiosa y Cormac McLaggen tiene que pagar por atreverse a tocar a Hermione.
**LA BESTIA EN MI**

Nota: este oneshot está ambientado en el sexto curso, el día de la fiesta de Slughorn. Harry nunca salió ni gusto de Cho. Hermione nunca ha visto a Ron como algo más que el amigo latoso que siempre la molesta, y sólo fue "amiga" de Viktor Krum.

* * *

— Harry, suéltalo, por favor.

La voz de Hermione llegó a Harry como un eco lejano, buscando filtrarse a través del manto de furia rodeándolo, pero él apenas podía descifrar las palabras, mucho menos darle significado. Todo en él se sentía en llamas, como si estuviera febril; su estómago daba tumbos en su abdomen, como una bestia buscando escapar de su prisión; la sangre tronaba en sus oídos, distorsionando los sonidos.

Un jadeo, como el de un animal herido, fue producido frente a él, y en lugar de querer ir a socorrerlo, le dieron unas ganas asesinas de ir y aporrearlo más. La furia bullendo por cada uno de sus poros.

Sus manos se crisparon, intentando cerrarse en puños, siéndole imposible por la masa temblorosa y viva que sujetaba con ellas.

— Es mejor que me sueltes, Potter, no querrás saber su elección — aquella voz, aquella maldita advertencia, como si le estuviera previniendo problemas.

 _Pedazo de mierda_.

Su mano voló hacia arriba, conectando con carne y hueso, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Pero en lugar de calmarse, la bestia rugió en su interior, incitándolo a ir por más.

— ¡Harry, no!

Una pequeña mano tomó su brazo, frenándolo antes de que golpeara otra vez a la persona frente a sí. Una mano que estuvo apenas segundos atrás apoyada en el pecho de ése imbécil.

— Esto es cosa de hombres, nena, no te inmiscuyas.

 _Nena_. Sólo un cretino pretensioso como Cormac McLaggen podía usar una palabra tan insulsa como ésa al referirse a Hermione.

Harry apretó sus dientes, sintiendo dolor en su mandíbula por la fuerza ejercida. De todas las personas con las cuales Hermione pudo involucrarse, tuvo que ser él. Ése idiota engreído que para lo único que usaba la cabeza era para detener las quaffles; porque cuando se trataba de coordinar cerebro-boca salía a relucir su estúpida vanidad.

¿Por qué él?, pensó mientras sentía la mano de su mejor amiga todavía en su brazo. Ciertamente jamás creyó que Hermione gustara de ése tipo de personas. Por Merlín, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que incluso Malfoy tenía más personalidad y clase que el imbécil de McLaggen?

La boca le supo a bilis cuando recordó la escena que lo inició todo. Que despertó la bestia dormida dentro de sí.

Hermione apoyada en la pared, una mano en el pecho de McLaggen, la otra en su mandíbula; un brazo de él rodeando su cintura, su otra mano en su nuca, inclinándose hacia ella como en cámara lenta…

Un gruñido, como el de un animal rabioso, retumbó en su pecho cuando borró la sonrisa brillando en los ojos del imbécil Cara de troll al empujarlo nuevamente contra la pared con su brazo libre.

 _Sí, idiota, aun con un brazo puedo sacarte toda la mierda_ , pensó satisfecho cuando vio y escuchó su gemido de dolor.

Pero si el Cara de troll creía que después de esto seguiría perteneciendo al equipo de Quidditch como si nada, estaba muy, pero muy equivocado. No dejaría que volviera a atrapar una quaffle en lo que le quedaba como capitán del equipo, mucho menos pisar el mismo suelo o respirar el mismo aire que Hermione.

No la merecía.

— Vamos, Potter. ¿Es todo lo que tiene el gran Elegido? — lo provocó McLaggen entre dientes, claramente evitando que Hermione lo escuchara.

Harry se jaloneó, intentando soltarse del agarre de la castaña.

— ¡Es suficiente, los dos!… — ejerciendo de toda la fuerza en ella, Hermione haló a Harry del brazo, quitándoselo a McLaggen de encima, alejándolo de él, su espalda hacia éste último — ¿Podrías detenerte de una buena vez?

Harry parpadeó, encontrándose con la mirada molesta de Hermione recriminándole.

Un momento, ¿recriminándole?, ¿acaso ella…?… No. Hermione sería incapaz de ponerse del lado de ése imbécil. Pero entonces ¿por qué lo miraba con tanto enojo?, ¿por qué tuvo que ir con él a la fiesta de Slughorn?

La bestia furiosa vaciló en su estómago, encogiéndose ante su mirada. Harry crispó sus manos, fulminando a McLaggen sobre el hombro de Hermione. Éste le sonrió engreídamente, limpiándose la comisura de los labios, donde le había cortado con el puñetazo. Labios que seguramente…

— ¡Basta! — exclamó Hermione cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre él, interponiéndose en su camino.

— Déjalo venir — replicó Cormac despreocupadamente.

— Cállate, Cormac.

— Cállate, cara de troll.

Las réplicas de ambos se mezclaron, formando " _Cállate, Cormac cara de troll_ ". Hermione mordió su labio inferior, su entrecejo tratando por permanecer fruncido en un gesto de reprimenda, aunque luchando contra una sonrisa. Un gesto que Harry no vio por estar demasiado ocupado imaginando un grano del tamaño de una toronja en medio de la cara de McLaggen.

Si tan sólo supiera hacer magia sin varita.

— ¿De verdad crees que éste es nuestro primer beso? — murmuró Cormac entre labios, para que sólo él lo leyera.

Algo estalló en el vientre de Harry, viajando hasta su pecho cuando una imagen demasiado real parpadeó tras sus ojos, de Hermione en los brazos de ése idiota, dejándolo… permitiéndole tocarla.

— ¡Harry! — chilló Hermione cuando éste le sacó la vuelta y estampó a Cormac contra la pared, el golpe retumbando en el solitario pasillo.

¿Por esto se había ido de la fiesta?, ¿para estar a solas con él?, ¿para besuquearse con ése imbécil?, los nudillos de Harry se volvieron blancos, apretando la túnica de gala de McLaggen. Y la bestia rugió, desesperada por demostrarle quien valía más.

— _Flipendo_.

Un segundo estaba casi nariz con nariz con McLaggen, al siguiente un choque de magia lo golpeaba en la espalda, mareándolo, haciéndolo trastabillar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Harry parpadeó aturdido, regresando a ver a Hermione, quien sostenía su varita en alto y lo mirada entre enojada y culpable. ¿Acababa de hechizarlo?, ¿Hermione lo había hechizado para salvarlo a… él?

Un pinchazo de dolor recorrió su pecho, debilitando la bestia en su interior, haciéndolo olvidar momentáneamente su furia.

— Será mejor que te vayas, Cormac — le dijo la castaña a éste sin despegar la mirada de Harry.

— ¿Qué?, pero… ¿estás bromeando?; creí que nosotros… — la regresó a ver pasmado el aludido.

Harry cerró sus manos en puños, desviando la mirada hacia éste, retándolo a completar la oración.

¿Ellos qué?, ¿pensaban seguir con sus arrumacos una vez se deshicieran de él?, ¿tenían planeado perderlo e irse a otro pasillo en el cual nadie los molestara?… Pues que les aprovechara.

Apenas había comenzado a dar media vuelta cuando sintió la mano de Hermione tomarlo otra vez del brazo, pero ésta vez suavemente.

— Como quieras — espetó Cormac despectivamente al ver la mano de la castaña sobre el molesto moreno.

Haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, Cormac pasó a un lado de Harry empujándolo en el hombro y mandándole una mirada fulminante a la vez que le dedicaba un gesto obsceno con el dedo medio. El agarre de Hermione sobre su brazo se intensificó cuando quiso darle alcance y escuchó la risa provocadora de McLaggen.

Quien iba a pensar que en el mundo mágico también conocerían esos gestos infantiles que te hacían rabiar.

Ojalá le cayera mierda de troll en toda su preciada cara, pensó Harry mientras lo perdía de vista. O mejor aún, que las escaleras cambiaran de posición justo cuando estaba por pisarlas y cayera al vacío, deseó cuando lo perdió de vista.

— ¿Al vacío?, ¿tan mal te cae? — le preguntó Hermione.

 _Oh, mierda… ¿acaso había…?_

— Dicho eso en voz alta, sí… — afirmó la castaña, soltándolo — De hecho, has estado diciendo muchas cosas en voz alta en medio de la riña.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_ …

— Nunca pensé que tuvieras un lenguaje tan colorido…

— ¡Lo siento! — una mano voló a su boca, cubriéndola. Hermione volvió a morder sus labios, y ésta vez Harry se dio cuenta que intentaba no reírse.

¿Qué pensaría ahora de él?, ¿que hablaba como un neandertal?, ¿que Kreacher era más elocuente que él?, ¿que Cormac bien podría recibir el premio al Gryffindor con mejor clase?

— Bueno, tampoco es como si él fuera muy bien hablado. ¡Viste el gesto que me hizo! — espetó de pronto; queriendo que se diera cuenta de todos sus defectos. Tal vez así recapacitaba y se daba cuenta que ella merecía algo mucho mejor que el pretencioso, cabeza hueca, de Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con incredulidad. ¿Estaba hablando jodidamente en serio?

— ¡¿Y?! — repitió exasperado.

¿Acaso no veía la manera en que era ése imbécil?, ¿no veía su cara de troll?, ¿no escuchaba sus tontas palabras que apenas podían formar una oración?, ¿no notaba su actitud engreída y egocéntrica?

¿Tanto le gustaba?

La bestia reaccionó, gruñendo en su estómago con advertencia.

— ¡Pues si tanto te gusta entonces… pues si tanto te gusta… si tanto…! — la boca le supo a bilis nuevamente, la bestia se erizó en su estómago, como un león a punto de atacar.

Ni siquiera podía terminar la oración. No podía escucharla decir que le gustaba. No quería escucharla decirlo. ¡No podía permitir que saliera con ése imbécil!

— ¡Es un Cara de troll!… — vociferó sin poder contenerse un segundo más, desesperado por hacerla reaccionar — ¡Cuando habla produce más saliva que una babosa!, ¡huele peor que Grawp!, — era como si alguien más hubiera tomado el control sobre su boca, las palabras seguían derramándose una tras otra como el contenido de un refresco después de haberlo agitado por mucho tiempo. Por otra parte, la bestia daba tumbos, eufórico porque podía seguir insultándolo — ¡sus pies parecen gnomos!, ¡tiene la sonrisa de un Dementor!… — ¿los Dementores siquiera sonreían?, se preguntó en un breve momento de lucidez. Que importaba, McLaggen sí y era horrendo — ¡no podría sumar uno más uno porque el resultado duplicaría el total de sus neuronas!, ¡él…!

— ¿Y?, no me importa — lo interrumpió Hermione.

 _¡¿NO LE IMPORTA?!_ , gritó Harry para sus adentros, mirándola pasmado. ¿Qué no había escuchado ninguno de sus argumentos?, ¡todos y cada uno de ellos eran más que válidos!, se impacientó, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de zarandearla.

— No es como si saliera con él — continuó Hermione con tranquilidad.

— ¡Entonces estás diciendo que…!… — como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido sobre su cabeza, Harry calló, mirándola inseguro — ¿No?

Por toda respuesta Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Harry podría haberla besado ahí mismo; mas su cerebro, demasiado sobrecargado para siquiera analizar la reacción que tuvo, se llenó de interrogantes.

— Pero entonces…

¿El hechizo que le lanzó para defenderlo?, ¿su postura molesta?, ¿la escena que presenció?, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dando un paso atrás en shock. ¡¿Acaso Hermione y McLaggen eran amigos con derechos?!

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, — chilló Hermione intempestivamente, su rostro tornándose escarlata — ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar semejante insensatez?

— ¡Lo siento!, es que yo… no sé qué me… yo, yo sólo… — sus manos se humedecieron de nervios, incapaz de encontrar su mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas en llamas — Entonces ¿qué hacías a solas con él en medio de un pasillo apenas iluminado? — exigió de pronto, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Honestamente!… — Hermione chasqueó la lengua, mirándolo con aquella expresión que había perfeccionado con los años cada vez que él o Ron, más comúnmente Ron, la impacientaban — ¿Y tú que hacías aquí? — atajó a su vez.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

— Yo pregunte primero.

— Me acompañaba a la sala común, estaba cansada — respondió a regañadientes.

— Pues yo no los veía caminar mucho que digamos. A decir verdad, yo diría que los interrumpí en algo que seguro no era un simple besito de buenas noches — replicó irónico. La bestia se agitó en su interior, recordando la manera en que Cormac la tenía apoyada contra la pared y ella le dejó hacer.

Una expresión de contrariedad cruzó el rostro de Hermione, el sonrojo volviendo a sus mejillas, haciéndola desviar la mirada al suelo. Sus labios se movieron casi sin emitir sonido.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y tú que hacías aquí? — inquirió Hermione a la defensiva.

Entonces sí era eso. Una nueva punzada de dolor recorrió el pecho de Harry. La bestia desinflándose como un globo dejado a la luz del sol.

 _No podía dejar que te tocara. No soportaría ver que él_ …

Hermione lo regresó a ver con incredulidad, su boca secándose.

— ¿Lo hicieron? — preguntó sin más. El sonrojo de Hermione se incrementó aún más, casi llegando al purpura; su entrecejo se frunció en un gesto de indignación.

— ¿Cómo puedes…?, ¿qué clase de…? — balbuceó atropelladamente.

Alzando la mirada hacia la de ella, Harry mordió sus labios, cerrando sus manos a sus costados, sintiendo las uñas hacer presión en sus palmas. El dolor y rabia volviéndolo un títere de sus emociones.

— ¿Te besó?

 _¡Por favor dime que no lo hicieron!_ , imploró para sus adentros, desconcertándose ante la clara desesperación apresando su pecho. _Hermione, por Merlín, dime que llegué a tiempo_.

Hermione parpadeó aturdida, antes de que su rostro enrojeciera de vergüenza.

— ¡Él no me obligó a nada! — farfulló apresurada.

" _Él no me obligó a nada_ "

Harry recordaría ésas seis palabras por mucho tiempo después de ésa noche, estaba seguro.

Por supuesto que no, Hermione era una chica lista y fuerte, ella jamás sería forzada a hacer algo que no quisiera, pensó. Ella había ido con McLaggen. Se había marchado con McLaggen. Entonces ¿por qué le sorprendía tanto que también haya decidido besarse con McLaggen?; después de todo, había aceptado ser su cita para la fiesta de Slughorn.

— Entiendo.

Lo hacía. Pero aun así dolía.

Harry bajó la cabeza, escondiendo el gesto de pesadumbre que seguramente tenía tatuado en el rostro. La rabia siendo reemplazada de tajo por una intolerable sensación de desazón.

 _Maldición_.

Una mano viajó al cuello de su túnica de gala, intentando aligerar la presión que le apretaba la garganta.

— ¡No!, no me refiero a eso. Quiero decir… — la voz de Hermione tembló de nervios.

— Está bien. Yo lamento… — calló. Mordiendo sus palabras, sabiendo que estaba a punto de convertirse en un mentiroso si seguía el rumbo de ésa oración.

No lamentaba haberlos detenido. Pero cuanto le dolía no haber llegado antes.

Por Merlín, ¿por qué de pronto quería llorar?, era absurdo. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo, y sin embargo ella seguía frente a sí. Un suspiro de congoja quedó atascado en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione nunca fue suya para siquiera perderla; en todo caso, sería McLaggen quien debería estar acompañándola ahora mismo, no él. Pero el simple pensamiento de dejarla ahí, o en cualquier otro lugar, a solas con el Cara de troll, le daban ganas de borrar su "perfecta" sonrisa a golpes.

Su cabeza, su corazón, todo era un embrollo dentro de sí. Y sentir su mirada castaña sobre él sólo lo hacían desear salir corriendo.

En buen momento había decidido salir de la fiesta. En buen maldito momento había dejado que el idiota de Cormac la tomara como su pareja.

— ¿Harry? — su voz preocupada le hizo una cosa extraña a su pecho, haciéndolo comprimirse.

Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Antes de siquiera darle una idea a Hermione de cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, Harry dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y echo a correr. ¿Valiente?, no. ¿Inteligente?, tampoco. ¿Necesario?, maldición, sí.

— ¡Harry, espera!

* * *

Harry alcanzó a llegar a la entrada de la torre Gryffindor sin aliento, con la sangre tronando en sus oídos y el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. Doblado sobre su estómago, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, jadeó en busca de oxígeno, recordando la expresión preocupada de Hermione, y escuchando el eco de sus palabras.

Ella lo había seguido, lo había perseguido y de no ser por una escalera cambiante, probablemente le hubiera dado alcance.

— ¿Contraseña? — le preguntó la dama gorda con actitud impaciente, cual si llevara varios minutos preguntándole lo mismo.

Harry vaciló. Quizás si la esperaba, Hermione podía decirle que todo era un malentendido. O tal vez sólo confirmaría su suposición. ¿Realmente estaba preparado para escuchar cualquiera de los dos?

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que salir corriendo?, ¿por qué no fue capaz de quedarse y escucharla?

— ¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es? — insistió la dama gorda.

Harry alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con su expresión fastidiada.

— Yo… yo…

— ¡Harry!

El aludido dio un respingo. No podía ser, él la había dejado muy atrás. Regresando a ver sobre su hombro, su aliento se detuvo cuando contempló a Hermione al final del pasillo, mirándolo con una expresión ilegible, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada.

— Baubles. ¡Baubles!, ¡déjeme entrar! — casi le gritó a la dama gorda, a punto de irse de bruces contra el retrato cuando éste no se abrió.

— Está bien, te escuché la primera vez — lo miró exasperada.

— ¡Harry! — los pasos de Hermione se escucharon cerca, emprendiendo una carrera para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué espera? — le espetó impaciente al retrato.

— ¿Un "por favor", quizás?, me paso todo el día aquí, abriendo y cerrando la puerta para ustedes, mocosos insolentes, cuidando que nadie de otra casa entre. Pero ¿alguna vez alguien me agradece?; no, que va. Me ven como su…

— ¡Por favor, dama gorda, la contraseña es baubles!, ¡baubles!, ¡déjeme entrar, por favor! — la interrumpió apresurado.

— De acuerdo… — suspiró cansada — pero dejemos que llegue la señorita Granger, así no tengo que abrir dos veces.

— ¡No!, — clamó veloz. La dama gorda lo miró con una ceja enarcada — es que tengo prisa, un montón de tarea, y si espero a que llegue sólo me demoraré más — replicó nervioso, a punto de un colapso.

La dama gorda lo miró por los cinco segundos más largos de su vida. Gotas de sudor corriendo de sus sienes a su mandíbula. La carrera de Hermione tronando sus oídos, debilitando sus rodillas.

Merlín, ya empezaba a ver estrellitas frente a sus ojos. Si Hermione lo alcanzaba. Si Hermione lo detenía. La sangre viajó a sus brazos y piernas, mareándolo. Su boca se secó.

¿Así se sentía una persona antes de morir de nerviosismo?, ¿se podía incluso morir de eso?

Había escuchado que tal vez de un corazón roto, pero…

— ¡No te atrevas a huir de nuevo, Harry Potter! — la voz de su mejor amiga, cargada de advertencia, lo hizo tensarse.

Iba a morir, pero bajo las manos de una castaña molesta.

— Amor de adolescentes… — chistó cansada la dama gorda, finalmente permitiéndole entrar.

Harry se apresuró a ingresar.

— ¡Espera!

¡Pum!, ¡crack!

Un segundo estaba cruzando la entrada, al siguiente un cuerpo se estrellaba contra su espalda, tomándolo de la túnica, haciéndolo golpear la pared del estrecho corredor que conectaba con la sala común; el retrato de la dama gorda sellándose tras ellos, quitándole ésa vía de escape.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió el cuerpo de su mejor amiga pegado a su espalda, permitiéndole apreciar… Sus mejillas ardieron.

— ¡Hermione! — chilló en un hilito de voz. Tratando de alejarse cuando la bestia se agitó en su estómago, eufórico por atención; se vio sorprendido cuando los dedos de Hermione se aferraron con más fuerza a su túnica, impidiéndole moverse.

Harry pasó saliva, sus manos apoyadas en la fría pared. Si se daba media vuelta… La bestia dio un brinco en su abdomen, animado ante la idea. Sus uñas rasparon las baldosas, alejando aquellos pensamientos. Pero estos corrieron rápidamente por su cabeza, llenándolo de anhelo. Una imagen demasiado real de Hermione apoyada en la pared, pero ésta vez abrazada a él, se reprodujo tras sus gafas.

— Lo siento… — musitó Hermione contra su espalda, su respiración agitada sintiéndose cálida en su nuca, poniéndolo aún más nervioso. Sus manos aferradas a su túnica, haciéndole notar el temblor de su cuerpo — Lo siento — repitió, como si él no la hubiera escuchado.

— D-descuida — musitó tembloroso.

Ella no tenía por qué disculparse. Él, por otro lado, debía hacerlo de rodillas por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y como anhelaba hacerlos realidad.

Una extraña, excitante y nueva emoción despertó en su pecho, volviendo sus rodillas inestables. La bestia rondó en su abdomen como un cachorro estrenando un juguete nuevo.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y el aliento de Harry se detuvo.

— Lo siento… — insistió.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar su voz cuando Hermione lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Harry recordaba cada una de las veces en que Hermione lo abrazó, dónde fue, cuánto duro, qué sintió. Pero ése abrazo sin duda sería el que más anhelaría recibir otra vez. Con su cabeza en su hombro, sus brazos rodeando su cintura, sus manos entrelazadas en su abdomen, su corazón descansando contra el suyo.

— N-no… no lo besé — murmuró.

Y ésas palabras borraron las anteriores, llenándolo de tranquilidad.

Harry se volteó tan rápidamente que Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa antes de que estuviera apoyada contra la pared, Harry frente a ella, un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, aprisionándola entre él y la pared. La punta de sus zapatos tocándose.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron cuando se encontró con su mirada.

— ¿No lo… besaste? — repitió Harry, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

— No — replicó, y sacudió la cabeza para mayor énfasis.

— Pero entonces…

— Si no hubieras huido te lo habría podido explicar — completó Hermione, mirándolo con un dejo de recriminación.

Las orejas de Harry se sonrojaron, pero no vaciló.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué? — repitió Hermione con confusión.

— ¿Me lo vas a explicar?

— ¡Honestamente!… — chasqueó la lengua por segunda vez en ésa noche. Y si las cuentas no le fallaban, Harry estaba a un chasquido más antes de que lo hechizara — ¿Al menos podrías dejar de aprisionarme contra la pared?, si alguien viene podría pensar otra cosa, igual que uno que yo conozco.

Harry la miró con confusión, antes de darse cuenta que estaba casi nariz con nariz con ella. Pegó un respingo que lo lanzó un metro atrás, hasta la otra pared.

— ¡B-bueno, tampoco es que haya m-mucho espacio! — se justificó atropelladamente.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, luchando con una sonrisa de diversión cuando vio el sonrojo cubrir las mejillas de su mejor amigo, quien eludió su mirada.

— Te decía: no besé a Cormac.

— No lo parecía — rumió molesto.

Al diablo con el juguete, decidió la bestia, esto era mucho más importante. Con un poco de suerte, Cara de troll podía aparecer y podrían terminar lo que iniciaron. Que bien se vería una marca de sus zapatos en su culo.

Hermione lo miró con advertencia.

— ¿Lo hice otra vez?

— Sí, realmente deberías controlar lo que dices en voz alta.

 _Mierda_.

— Y vuelve el lenguaje colorido.

Harry gruñó frustrado. ¿Le recriminaba a él su forma de hablar, pero no vio el gesto que le hizo Cormac cuando se marchaba?; maldita suerte que siempre lo asediaba. Sacudió la cabeza.

— Eso no importa ahora, dime qué sucedió — zanjó.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, una ceja enarcada.

— ¿Por favor? — añadió inocentemente.

— Me acompañaba a la sala común… — continuó, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia cuando lo vio con la intención de replicar — Estábamos caminando por el pasillo cuando de pronto se detuvo…

Esto era una mala idea, cada célula formando su cuerpo le gritaba con advertencia. Era una pésima idea haberle pedido una explicación, y sin embargo era incapaz de detenerla, necesitando conocer cada pequeño y sórdido detalle.

Entonces, podría partirle a McLaggen cada hueso con regocijo.

Ése idiota no sabría ni que lo golpeó, pensó con satisfacción, imaginando el próximo entrenamiento. Mordería el polvo.

Hermione, quien parecía haberlo escuchado nuevamente, sólo lo miró con impaciencia, continuando con su relato…

— Y fue cuando tú apareciste — terminó.

 _¡Ése hijo de ghoul!_ , rugió la bestia en su estómago, golpeando su pecho como un gorila reclamando su territorio. Dejarle la cara como mierda sería misericordioso. Oh, no. Ése idiota se merecía algo mucho peor que lo que tenía planeado hacerle. Merecía… merecía…

— ¡Le voy arrancar los huevos al cabrón! — proclamó iracundo, importándole un bledo su "lenguaje colorido", como le decía la castaña.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

¿Y si no se hubiera ido de la fiesta?, ¿y si hubiera tomado otro pasillo?; su pecho se comprimió de angustia. Hermione jadeó sorprendida cuando Harry la abrazó contra su pecho, sintiéndolo temblar. ¿De rabia?, ¿de miedo?

Ambas emociones estrujaban el pecho de éste, imaginando a Hermione indefensa ante alguien mucho más fuerte y grande.

Ése pedazo de mierda no volvería a tocarla nunca más. Lo iba a hacer añicos.

— Creo que debería lavarte la boca con jabón… — musitó Hermione contra su pecho, intentando aligerar el ambiente — ¿Dónde aprendiste éste lenguaje tan colorido?

— Dudley — rumió. Ira goteando de cada letra.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior.

— Harry…

— Debería buscarlo, sacarlo de su cómoda cama y hacerlo rodar por las escaleras para que te pida perdón de rodillas.

— No es para tanto.

— ¡¿No es para tanto?!, — repitió incrédulo. ¿Qué no veía el gran problema aquí?, ése imbécil… — ¡te iba a besar! — exclamó.

Hermione se encogió en su abrazo, probablemente por casi haberle reventado el tímpano con su grito.

— Pero sólo hubiera sido eso. Cormac no se hubiera atrevido a más.

Harry se tensó.

— ¿Hubieras dejado que te besara si yo no los hubiera interrumpido?

— ¡Honestamente!

 _Oh, mierda, ¡el tercer "honestamente"!_

Harry la soltó rápidamente, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, mirándola a través de ojos entrecerrados de pánico.

— ¡Eres increíble!… — exclamó de pronto Hermione. Y Harry sabía que no lo decía en un buen sentido — Primero llegas y te empiezas a pelear con Cormac sin escuchar razones. Después vienes y me exiges explicaciones. Cuando finalmente te digo como sucedieron las cosas, ¿qué haces?; ¿me recriminas?; — lo miró exasperada — pues ¿sabes qué?, estoy harta, entre tú y Cormac pueden ir y matarse el uno al otro si con eso logran calmar su ridículo nivel de testosterona.

— ¿Test…?

Los labios de Harry se sellaron con una sola mirada por parte de la castaña, haciéndolo pasar saliva.

— Parecen un par de niños peleando por un juguete. ¡Pero yo no soy un juguete!, ¡y claramente no necesito que alguien venga y me orine encima!

Harry parpadeó con estupor. ¿Juguete?, ¿orinar?

— Porque eso es lo que hacen todos los niños como ustedes, ven algo que quieren y pelean por ello. ¿Acaso alguna vez se han puesto a pensar que es lo que quiere ésa persona por la que pelean?; no, ¿verdad?

Harry se pegó a la pared cuando Hermione dio un paso al frente, encogiéndose. La castaña vaciló, el enojo desapareciendo gradualmente de sus gestos hasta que sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a retroceder.

— Y yo que pensé… — calló, mirándolo cansada — Olvídalo. Olvida lo que viste, olvida que siquiera tuvimos ésta conversación. De todas formas, no tiene ningún sentido. ¿No es así? — comentó sin esperar respuesta.

¿Olvidar que el imbécil de McLaggen la detuvo en un pasillo y le pidió que salieran?, ¿olvidar que cuando ella lo rechazó amablemente, él no la escuchó y siguió insistiendo?, ¿olvidar que en un momento de descuido por poco la besa?

La bestia despertó iracunda, cual si le hubieran pinchado mientras dormía.

— Yo no puedo hacer eso — zanjó tajantemente.

Hermione lo miró frustrada.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces?, ¿golpearlo?, ¿expulsarlo del equipo?, ¿sacarle una disculpa que ni siquiera busco?; dime, Harry, ¿eso te calmaría?

Harry apretó sus dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

 _No, ni siquiera un poco_ , pensó molesto.

— No es mi culpa que estés celoso, Harry.

 _¿Celoso?_ , repitió éste en silencio, la palabra sonando desconocida para sus oídos.

— Ni siquiera sé porque fui con él… — continuó en un murmullo — Ha sido una larga noche, me voy a la cama — anunció sin más.

— Hermione… — Harry la alcanzó a detener del brazo antes de que se adentrara en la sala común. Su boca se secó. Desprovisto de palabras.

Un solo sentimiento volviendo inestables sus emociones.

— ¿Cómo puedo detenerlo?… — le cuestionó de pronto. Ella siempre sabía la respuesta a sus interrogantes. Ella siempre lo ayudaba a salir de un problema. Ella era su mejor amiga, y era quien había despertado ésas emociones extrañas para él.

Hermione lo regresó a ver con desconcierto.

— Cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo con él. Cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo en aquel pasillo, abrazándolo… Y sé que no fue así, pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que pudo ser verdad; y sé que es incorrecto sentirme de ésta manera porque eres mi mejor amiga y yo… — humedeció sus labios, atreviéndose a encontrarse con su mirada — ¿Te gusta McLaggen?; ¿por eso no te importa si te hubiera besado?, ¿porque en el fondo querías que lo hiciera?

— ¿Y si así fuera? — le preguntó Hermione mirándolo expectante, un débil sonrojo bañando sus mejillas.

Su mano se aflojó hasta dejarla ir. Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Harry, la bestia se agitó en su interior, pero la ignoró.

— Yo te apoyaría — replicó, desviando la mirada. Las palabras sabiéndole amargas.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿lo harías sinceramente?

 _No. Merlín, no_.

No podría. No toleraría verla día tras día de la mano de ése imbécil. No soportaría presenciar un verdadero beso entre ellos.

Obligó a su cabeza a asentir, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos por lo fuerte que apretaba sus manos a sus costados.

— Tú siempre me has apoyado. Siempre has estado conmigo… — dijo, y supo que al menos eso no era mentira — Yo estaré ahí para ti también.

McLaggen no tenía idea de la maravillosa persona que era ella, no podía siquiera imaginar la grandiosa chica que estaba dispuesta a abogar por él frente a sus mejores amigos.

 _No la merece_ , el pensamiento se filtró otra vez en su cabeza, pero lo mandó callar.

— Se sentaría con nosotros en el Gran Comedor, pasearía con nosotros por los terrenos, conviviría con nosotros en la sala común…

 _Basta. Basta, por favor_ , deseó para sus adentros, imaginándolo. Todos y cada uno de los escenarios únicamente con Cormac y Hermione, y él viéndolos desde las sombras, deseando que fuera él con quien pasara el tiempo.

 _No puedo apoyarte, no puedo verte con él porque yo… porque yo_ …

— Estás celoso — completó Hermione con un leve temblor en la voz.

Harry asintió sin darse cuenta.

— No quiero cerrar los ojos y dejar que pase — las palabras se filtraron de sus labios sin poder contenerlas.

— Hazlo.

— ¿Qué? — Harry la regresó a ver abatido.

— Hazlo, — repitió Hermione dando un paso hacia él — cierra los ojos. T-te aseguró que ésas imágenes se borraran.

— ¿Me hechizarás? — una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior.

Hermione podría salvarlo. Si ella mataba a la bestia, todo volvería a la normalidad, olvidaría esos nuevos sentimientos, olvidaría…

No quería olvidar. Porque pese al dolor, era lo mejor que había sentido alguna vez.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Siempre.

— ¿Me dejarás ayudarte? — se acercó otro paso.

Harry retrocedió instintivamente, golpeando su espalda contra la pared, acorralado.

— ¿Lo sacarás? — indagó temeroso.

— ¿Sacar qué? — Hermione vaciló.

— Lo que se agita aquí dentro — Harry sujetó su pecho.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, un gesto que Harry no perdió de vista, mordiendo el suyo inconscientemente.

— ¿Ahora está agitado?

Harry asintió vehemente.

— ¿Y si estuviera Cor…?

— No lo menciones — su entrecejo se frunció con molestia, la bestia viajando de su pecho a su estómago, haciendo hervir sus entrañas.

Un atisbo de sonrisa parpadeó en el rostro de Hermione tan rápido que Harry creyó imaginarlo.

— Confía en mí.

 _No quiero perder la bestia en mí_ , pensó Harry mientras la miraba una última vez. _No quiero olvidar lo que siento por ti_.

Los párpados de Harry cayeron, ocultando sus ojos. Un murmullo de paso, una sensación de calidez cerca de su cuerpo, una respiración inestable, como quien traga un suspiro, un aliento mentolado…

Un beso.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Ghoul. Parece un ogro algo baboso, con los dientes torcidos hacia fuera, y generalmente reside en los desvanes o graneros de los magos, donde come arañas y polillas. Gime y en ocasiones arroja objetos, pero suele ser muy tonto.


End file.
